Primal
by Razer Athane
Summary: And he looked upon his lonely domain, and deemed it good. -Oneshot-


Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Tekken.

* * *

**PRIMAL**

* * *

A fiendish smirk that could put the devil to shame. Terrifying crystal claws that had shed more than enough destruction. Blood red eyes that could see through all of time, both forwards and backwards. Ancient distinctiveness that made every culture appear bland. Trembling, thick muscles that would put any body builder or martial artist to shame.

And that is just what the beast did.

Once bound by chains, he was released. He tore through the metal, every link being severed. The pieces had flown this way and that, like the shattered shards of a mirror. He screamed in anger, screamed in fury, screamed in hatred and despair and every other nameless, negative emotion. Because he embodied such things. From the tip of his nose to the bladed edge of his tail, he embodied everything in the name of elegant evil. He controlled everything that had darkness attributed to its name, and sent it forth, wave after wave after countless wave; until he was ready.

He was just biding it's time. Waiting for the world to walk into his hand. Waiting for the world to dance on his fingertips. Let them teeter and totter, sway from side to side, thinking that everything was alright… and when their guard was down, when their instincts truly believed they were safe, he'd clench his hand and crush all the mortals. Hear their bones snap between his fingers, feel their blood oozing down his scarab skin.

And that is just what the beast did.

The stars collided, dousing the world with hope that the stranger would defeat the traitor. But as one evil rises, another must take its place. But no, it wouldn't be him. It would _not _be him, not even as millions of eyes stared, as millions of mouths remained wide open, uttering prayers of hope to end their suffering. With the eyes of the world watching father and son, after thousands upon thousands of years of patient, patient waiting… His task was coming.

In appraisal, he lurched forth, his time looming near. She thought she could stand in his way, but no. She, like the countless others that were going to follow her, was destroyed within an instant. The first of many. A swipe of a claw, a laser beam, crushed under his foot – it didn't matter. All were such insignificant methods of death. Many different roads, all leading to the one place. The one perfect, perfect place, where humanity was doomed to go. He, destroying them all. A farmer, leading his sheep to the slaughterhouse.

And that is just what the beast did.

He stormed into their battle, free from his prison. The eyes of the world turned from the stars of the future to the horrors of the past. They held their breaths. They rubbed their eyes. They remained silent, still gaping, like stunned fish. They ran through thousands upon thousands of scenarios through their minds, all straying to other ideas and various solutions… But in the end, they came back to the one thought. The one notion that had engulfed every man, woman and child.

As the realisation slowly dawned upon them, he lashed out. Their screams were like music to him, music of the old times. The two stars turned their attention away from each other, for once, and attacked their new, bigger threat for world domination… or destruction. Their new challenger. Tiny twinkles in their sky, that they had blotted out themselves, came to help. Fighters new and old, tall and small, large and thin, disciplined and determined; they all came in their droves, from all over the world. From every nation and from every culture, torn by war or yet to fall.

And he destroyed them all.

Primal fury, from ancient times, rose above the wave of mortals. He matched their every tiny punch with a crushed skull. He matched their every insignificant kick with a twisted neck. He matched their fire with fire of his own. Their will to carry on fell quickly, like a house of cards, like falling dominoes. They were set alight, and burned to the ground, never to rise again. Their mental strength, ripped to shreds like paper in a child's hand. The person his or herself, never to strike again. Never to smile, never to sing, never to dance… _Nothing._

Because nothingness was the future of Earth. He would make sure of it. All life, smothered below his darkness. Every star that remained in the sky, blotted out. The shining lights, be they natural or artificial, forever removed. Every sound, forever silenced. No thoughts. No laughs. No lies. Just nothingness. Eternal nothingness. They didn't deserve what they had. And as the beast from the eternal night, it was his duty to eradicate every last one of those ungrateful fiends. He smirked, blue skin twitching, scarabs crawling all over his form.

And he bellowed, victorious.

No future. All hope, extinguished. All hope, gone. Everything within this poor excuse of a planet is gone. He stood tall, gripping the stone beneath his hands and feet, surveying the area. Every last, pathetic soul, destroyed – just as he intended. Where as his minions failed, he would _always _succeed. This was proof, to all who were to journey to Earth, or any who _dared _to sprout life from beneath his eternal reign. This was proof that he was the undoubted master of _all nothingness. _

And he looked upon his lonely domain, and deemed it good.

* * *

Author's Note: Was just experimenting, really, _really reallyreally _liked how it turned out. Go Azazel! Lol. Awfully short for me, sorry bout that. And I just realised this is my 30th story o.o Lol. Anyway hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
